


In the Heat of the Moment

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Beta Derek, Beta Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Stiles, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Derek In Heat, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of submission kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles, mention of bondage kink, mention of pet/master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has never felt this way before, probably because he’s never had a mate before, but now he’s in heat and unable to control his urges. And against his wishes, Stiles refuses to leave his side. Instead, the boy offers to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of the Moment

Stiles felt his frail limbs shiver beneath the sheets, his body disregarding the heavy blanket that had been laid across him and yearning for the warmth of the man’s body.

“Derek?” Stiles croaked, sitting upright on the wavering mattress. He rubbed at his weary eyes, looking across the renovated loft to where Derek stood, hunched over his desk.

The sound of heavy breaths, a rumbling growl and the scratching of claws against the thick oak wood filled the shadows.

“Derek?” Stiles called, caution and worry straining his voice.

“It’s okay, Stiles,” Derek huffed, the rumble of his werewolf instincts dragging at his husky voice. “Go back to sleep.”

“You know I don’t sleep well unless you’re with me,” Stiles muttered. He tilted his head, trying to peer past the shadows that the moonlight cast across Derek’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” Derek growled, gnawing at his lip.

“It’s something,” Stiles corrected him. He swallowed hard and mustered up as much authority as he could, repeating, “What’s wrong, Derek?”

Derek muttered something under his breath.

“Louder, Derek,” Stiles instructed. “Some of us don’t have superhuman hearing.”

“I’m in heat,” Derek hissed through gritted teeth.

“Oh,” Stiles muttered before he could stop himself. “Um… Do you…? Has this not happened before?”

“No,” Derek replied. “Apparently it’s something that matured born werewolves experience when they encounter their soulmate.”

Stiles blushed. He’d heard the man say that word a hundred times over, but it still flustered him.

“I thought that only happened if you were attracted to an alpha,” Stiles whispered.

“Apparently not,” Derek huffed.

Stiles drew in a deep breath, taking a second to word his next question. “Are you… okay? Like, how do you feel?”

“Frustrated,” Derek growled.

“As in angry?” Stiles prompted.

“Sexually,” Derek huffed.

“Well, _obviously_ ,” Stiles drolled. “That’s what happens when you’re in heat. _I_ can smell it from here without any werewolf senses.”

And he could. Derek reeked of primal sweat and raging hormones.

The open space of the loft echoed the beta’s muffled needy whimpers.

Derek threw his head back, raking his jagged claws through his tousled hair. “As in I am painfully rock hard right now and cannot control my shifting or… urges.”

Derek thumped his fist down on the desk, making Stiles jump. He slumped forward against the heavy oak tabletop, heaving in rugged breaths.

“Sorry,” Derek sighed, sensing the boy’s discomfort.

Stiles tried to steady his heartbeat and relax enough that Derek wouldn’t be disturbed by the smell of his bitter anxiety.

“What do you need me to do?” Stiles asked. “Other than you.”

“You should stay at your dad’s tonight,” Derek huffed. “I can’t control this.”

“And that is exactly why I am not leaving you alone,” Stiles said firmly. He shuffled about on the bed and whispered, “Come here.”

Derek dragged his feet over to the edge of the bed, heeding to Stiles’ motions for him to sit down before the boy.

Stiles leaned forward, craning his neck to bring his lips to Derek’s in a brisk tender kiss. He sat back with a smile, looking Derek in the eye as he licked his lips.

Derek narrowed his eyes, his irises shimmering a magnificent shade of sky blue in the dull moonlight.

“I know one way to get rid of a throbbing erection,” Stiles whispered, dipping his head to run messy kisses across Derek’s throat.

He felt the man’s needy whimper vibrate against his lips and Derek failed to contain his moans.

“Stiles,” Derek whispered, a little unsure of himself. “I don’t know about this.”

“Why not?” Stiles asked, sitting back to look him in the eye.

“I’ve never felt like this before.”

Stiles pouted.

“Not like that. You know what I mean… I don’t know what’ll happen if we…”

Stiles tilted his head to the side. “Well, I’m a guy so at least I won’t get pregnant.”

Derek held his breath. “Well…”

Stiles’ jaw fell slack. “Seriously?” he squawked. “That’s a thing?”

Derek nodded. “That and the other thing.”

“Derek, we’ve been dating for months now. I’m used to the fangs, the claws, the eyes. I don’t care if you shift in front of me.” He leant forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of Derek’s lips. “In fact, I find it kind of… like it,” he confessed. His words caught in his throat as he panted, “It’s really hot.”

Derek dropped his head to hide his smile and flushed cheeks. He took a second to gather himself before looking back at the boy. “The _other_ thing.”

“You’ve lost me,” Stiles admitted.

“The _thing_ that comes with canine biology,” Derek started. He coughed nervously. “The thing where a certain gland swells from arousal in order to stay in place.”

Stiles thought for a moment, his eyes brightening as he realised what Derek was suggesting. He leant forward and gently nipped at the man’s ear lobe. Derek’s chest rumbled with a euphoric moan, urging Stiles to trail his lips down to Derek’s jaw. He tortured the patch of skin behind the man’s ear with messy kisses before leaning back just enough to whisper in Derek’s ear, “Then I guess you’re going to have to fuck me until you come.”

Derek shoved him back, bounding atop the boy and pinning him down against the mattress.

The boy gasped, buckling his hips up to meet Derek’s. He felt the man’s bulge press against his thigh.

Derek was hard as hell, his erection aching and drooling precome through his boxers.

The man moaned, burying his face in the curve of Stiles’ throat. He bit lightly down on the junction of Stiles’ neck and shoulder. Stiles arched up with a full-body shudder and wordless moan. Having found a spot sensitive enough to earn such a response, Derek teased it relentlessly: nipping and sucking at the tender spot before lathering it with kisses.

Stiles found himself flipped onto his stomach – God, he loved that supernatural strength – and Derek settled himself between Stiles’ legs.

Stiles shuffled about, rising onto his knees and grinding his ass back against Derek’s throbbing erection.

He wanted to laugh at himself for _presenting_ himself to Derek.

Derek arched over Stiles, his hot breath making the hairs on the back of the boy’s neck rise.

Stiles’ crotch throbbed at the sound of Derek’s unrestrained gasps, savage groans and rugged panting. His erection bounced against the flat of his stomach as Derek began to buckle his hips, rubbing his rock-hard dick against Stiles’ ass.

He dragged his claws across Stiles’ skin, watching angry red marks trail in their wake. He ran his hands from the boy’s shoulders down to his ass. He kneaded at Stiles’ soft cheeks, a low rumble escaped his lungs, rolling across the boy’s skin.

Stiles shuddered at the sensation, rolling his head back and exposing his throat.

Derek took advantage of the boy’s dropped defences, bringing his lips to Stiles’ jugular and littering the skin with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. He nipped and sucked at the skin, not hard enough to break the skin but just enough that it would leave a mark in the morning, and definitely enough to reduce the boy to shuddering moans.

Derek turned his face away, wincing as he tried to catch his breath.

Stiles reached back, resting his hand against Derek’s cheek. He felt the man’s rough whiskers brush against the palm of his hand as Derek nuzzled his face against Stiles’ hand.

“It’s okay,” Stiles whispered.

“Stiles,” Derek started, gasping. “I can’t… control it… I don’t… want to bite you.”

“You won’t,” Stiles promised in a hushed voice. “I trust you.”

Derek ran his hand through the boy’s soft locks, gently tugging at his unkempt hair.

Stiles fell back into his grip, letting Derek’s slender fingers guide him.

He tilted the boy’s head to the side and brought their mouths together. The first kiss was tender as Derek brushed his lips across Stiles’, then Derek crushed their mouths together in a brutal, bruising kiss.

Derek ran his tongue across Stiles’ lips and Stiles obeyed, opening his mouth to welcome Derek’s dominating tongue.

It was deep and messy, as Derek dominated him with his tongue.

Stiles ground back against Derek’s hips.

Derek purred, arching forward to return the thrust.

Sweat caressed their bodies. Their scents began to mingle.

“Derek,” Stiles gasped. “Fuck me.”

Derek thrusted his hips against Stiles’ ass. He sat back, feeling the boy shiver from the loss of warmth. He spread the boy’s cheeks and lined himself up with Stiles’ eager entrance.

He eased his length into Stiles’ ass.

Stiles tensed for a moment at the intrusion, breathing heavily and smothering a moan as he tried to relax and welcome the man’s throbbing length.

Derek was struggling to stay patient. Stiles’ ass was hot and deliciously tight, and resisting the urge to simply give in and savagely fuck the boy into the sheets was testing his already limited self-control.

Stiles gently rolled his hips against Derek’s length, an indication that he was okay and Derek could proceed.

Derek rested his hands on the boy’s hips, slowly drawing out before buckling his hips and slamming his length into Stiles’ ass again.

Stiles arched his back, a savage moan tearing at his throat.

Derek’s carnal instincts took over, grabbing a hold of Stiles’ hips and thrusting into the boy.

Stiles cried up, the wave of pain delighting him, making his crotch throb and ache. His arms trembled and collapsed beneath him. He buried his face into the pillow, biting down into the cotton and muffling his moans.

Derek arched over Stiles, his thrusts faster and deeper as he nipped at the ridges of Stiles’ shoulder blades.

He felt a wave of delight wash over him, his hands running up the boy’s side as he swore his dick grew harder.

“Shit,” he hissed.

Stiles pushed himself uprights, sitting back on Derek’s crotch and falling back against the firm muscles of his chest. He took a second to catch his breath before whispering, “Just when I thought your dick couldn’t get any bigger, you had to go and knot, didn’t you?”

“I’m sorry,” Derek muttered, panic seeping into his voice.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Stiles assured him, reaching back and running his hand through the beta’s hair.

Derek nuzzled Stiles’ neck, inhaling the boy’s alluring scent.

“Keep going,” Stiles pleaded.

“No, I might hurt you.”

“Well, there’s no going back now,” Stiles whispered, grinding against Derek’s hips.

Derek groaned, his knotted cock rubbing against Stiles’ insides.

Point made.

Derek, littered kisses across Stiles’ shoulders. He reached around the boy, his hands spreading the boy’s legs over his lap and exposing Stiles’ dribbling cock. He rubbed his thumbs in circles, feeling the tense muscles twitch beneath his touch.

He began to roll his hips in slow, shallow thrusts, giving Stiles the time he needed to get used to the new sensation.

“More,” Stiles gasped.

Derek growled, nipping at Stiles’ shoulder.

“More,” Stiles begged, his voice laced with lust.

Derek was losing control again, his breathing rugged and eyes burning with power.

He thrust into Stiles, sudden and brutal.

Stiles cried out.

Derek moved one hand from Stiles’ thigh to the boy’ neck. He gently massaged the flesh before applying pressure. He squeezed the boy’s throat, thrusting harder and faster. He heard the boy gasp for breath, wheezing as Derek choked him more.

Derek ran kisses along Stiles’ jaw, glancing at the boy’s face.

The corner of Stiles’ lips were curved up into a small smile, his chocolate-brown eyes misted with lust. His lips hung open, twitching as the promise of sweet relief danced before him.

Derek’s grip tightened on Stiles’ thigh, his claws piercing the skin and drawing blood. The hot liquid ran down the inside of Stiles’ leg, the sensation arousing him. There was no indication of pain, only pleasure.

Derek lost himself, his hips moving by instinct as he savagely fucked the boy.

Stiles’ moans escalated into one, drawn-out cry. His nails dragged at the back of Derek’s skull, earning a deep growl as he picked up the pace.

Derek released his grip on the boy’s throat, listening to Stiles gasp for breath beneath his rugged cries. He adjusted his grip on the boy, looping his arm under the boy’s leg and resting it above his shoulder, flipping Stiles onto his side. He grabbed the boy’s waist, pulled the boy down over his length as he slammed into him.

Stiles clawed at the sheets, nails scratching at the soft cotton.

It was passion. Pure, unadulterated, savage passion.

Derek pounded him into the sheets, his knotted cock bruising Stiles’ insides.

Stiles let out a savage moan as spurts of sticky come splashed against his abs, spilling into the sheets.

Air escaped him, his lips quivering and eyes fluttering. His eyes fell shut and collapsed against the bed.

Derek bucked his hips and came, hot jizz filling Stiles’ ass.

He took a second to catch his breath. He felt the tension of his knot subside as he rode out the orgasm. He slowly withdrew from Stiles’ ass.

“Stiles, you okay?” he whispered.

The boy didn’t respond.

“Stiles?”

He craned his neck to look at the boy’s face.

“Stiles,” he called, panicked.

He reached forward and cupped the boy’s cheeks.

Stiles jolted to his touch.

“Stiles, are you okay?” he repeated, wide eyes rolling over the boy’s face.

“Yeah,” Stiles replied, his voice a little distant as he tried to piece together what happened. A coy smirk lifted his lips. “You fucked me so good I passed out.”

“Oh God,” Derek whispered, shuffling back across the bed. He turned his back to Stiles, bracing his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. His shoulder trembled with rugged breaths as he raked his fingers through his hair. “Oh God.”

“Derek,” Stiles whispered soothingly, holding back the small grunt of pain as he sat upright. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay, Stiles,” Derek snapped. “I hurt you. And don’t say I didn’t, because I can smell it on you.”

“Okay, it hurts a little,” Stiles admitted. “But it wasn’t anything that wasn’t welcome or enjoyed.”

“That’s not the point. It should never have gone that far. I don’t want to hurt you, Stiles, and I did. I lost control and I hurt you.”

Stiles could hear the pain in his voice, the self-hatred that crashed over him like a tsunami.

“You shouldn’t be here. Get dressed,” Derek instructed, rising to his feet. “I’m taking you to your dad’s.”

“No,” Stiles objected.

“Stiles, I mean it,” Derek growled. “I don’t want you here.”

“And I mean it, I’m not going,” Stiles retorted.

“If I lose control again,” Derek howled. He drew in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Hot tears pricked his eyes as he rasped, “I can’t risk you getting hurt.”

“I am not going anywhere,” Stiles argued, keeping his voice level and firm, a hint of concern lingering in his tone. “I’m not going to leave you here alone if you can’t control this. _I_ can’t risk _you_ getting hurt.”

Derek’s anger flared up again. He slammed his fist against his desk. “Damnit, Stiles, just this once, do as you are told.”

“No!”

Stiles took a deep breath, levelling his voice. “Derek, it’s okay. I like it when you’re rough.”

The boy shuffled closer to the edge of the bed, reaching out for Derek.

Derek reluctantly complied, walking back towards the bed and slumping down next to Stiles.

Stiles crept closer, reaching up to press a kiss to Derek’s cheek. He dropped his head to Derek’s broad shoulders, nuzzling his face into the warmth.

He pressed a kiss to Derek’s neck and whispered, “I also like it when you’re tender and caring.”

Derek sighed, dropping his head.

“What if I promise that I’ll return the favour?” Stiles offered.

Derek looked at him, his raising his brow.

“The next time you get hard, I’ll make you pay,” Stiles reiterated.

Derek leant forward, tilting his head and kissing his mate passionately.

Stiles drew back from the kiss with a smile. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Derek whispered, kissing Stiles again.

Stiles shuffled forward, straddling Derek’s hips. He cupped Derek’s cheeks. He ran the buds of his fingers across the soft whiskers of his beard, feeling Derek purr against his lips. He trailed his fingertips down Derek’s throat and shoulders before running his hands back up across Derek’s broad shoulders. He threaded his fingers through Derek’s hair, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Derek’s hands instinctively fell to Stiles’ hips, his thumbs trailing circles around the speckled moles.

Stiles leant back, looking Derek in the eye. “Don’t tell me you get off on being submissive.”

“I’ll admit, I do like the thought of being your bitch.”

Stiles’ eyes opened wide. “Seriously?”

Derek smirked. “Yeah. As much as I love the thought of fucking you into the sheets and hearing you scream my name, I’d never pass up the chance for you to return the favour and make me scream.”

“Oh, I’ll make you scream alright,” Stiles promised.

Derek craned his neck, kissing Stiles’ Adam’s apple and trailing kisses across the patches of skin that had begun to bruise. He paused for a second, resting his forehead against the dip of Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles felt a sense of relief cool his blood.

“Stop it,” Stiles whispered, glancing down at where Derek held his hand to the boys hips. The veins of Derek’s forearms were dark and throbbing as he took the boy’s pain.

“It doesn’t hurt that much,” Stiles assured him.

“I still feel bad about,” Derek muttered.

“It’s okay,” Stiles whispered, lifting his face to press a soft kiss to his forehead. He got off of Derek’s lap – a little grateful that Derek had taken enough of his pain that his ass didn’t throb with every step, although, the sensation of semen spilling down his legs was awkward.

“We need to clean up,” Derek called as Stiles waddled into the kitchenette.

“You grab a towel and I’ll get some food.”

Derek rolled his eyes.

“Food always comes first,” he muttered under his breath, quiet enough that Stiles wouldn’t hear him.

He grunted as he rose to his feet and made his way into the small bathroom across the apartment. He collected a towel and ran it under water. He cleaned himself up, rinsing the towel before joining Stiles in the kitchen.

He rolled his eyes at the sight of the boy cramming a slice of cold pizza into his mouth as he juggled bottles of soda and a carton of juice, packets of chips, a punnet of strawberries, and various other containers and bottles.

Stiles set them down on the bench top, reaching up for a glass.

Derek cleaned him up, wiping down the spurts of sticky semen that clung to his abs and the trail that dripped down his thighs.

Derek tossed the towel into the sink, leaving it there to be taken care of later.

“You take such good care of me,” Stiles whispered lovingly as he offered Derek the glass of juice he had poured.

“Still can’t save you from a diet that’s bound to kill you,” Derek muttered, glaring at the piles of food that Stiles had stacked on the bench.

“There’s nothing wrong with how I eat,” Stiles whined.

Derek scoffed.

“What?” Stiles squeaked. “Chips are potatoes, Pizza has a wheat base, dairy in the cheese, vegetables and a serving of meat, and the left over Thai has vegetables and spices.”

“You’re forgetting the oils, saturated fats, sugars, and preservatives,” Derek countered, setting down his empty glass before snatching the punnet of strawberries.

“Saturated fats can be good for you,” Stiles argued. “They encourage liver functionality, help your immune system, and increase testosterone levels. The last of which, you have never shown any problem with.”

Derek chuckled breathlessly. He put his strawberries down on the bench, crossing the small kitchen to Stiles’ side. He grabbed the boy’s hips and gently turned him around. He brought his lips to Stiles’, capturing him in a passionate kiss.

Stiles looped his arms around Derek’s neck, using his weight to pull the man closer.

Derek kneaded Stiles’ ass, broad palms sliding down to his thighs and lifting the boy up onto the benchtop.

“Down boy,” Stiles chuckled.

Derek kissed him a little gentler before stepping back. He returned to his strawberries, watching as Stiles opened a packet of chips and devoured its contents, followed with soda, shredded ham and whatever Thai was left in the boxes from dinner last night.

“I can’t believe I find you attractive,” Derek muttered, placing another strawberry between his lips.

Stiles smirked, a noodle hanging from his mouth, sauce dribbling across his chin and lips.

Derek winced, the plastic of the strawberry punnet crinkling beneath his clenching hands.

Stiles’ eyes flashed up at him.

Derek exhaled slowly, trying to regain his composure and control his urges.

“Again?” Stiles asked.

“No,” Derek replied.

“Does it come in waves or what?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know,” Derek answered honestly.

“Well, a dog is usually in heat for two to three weeks, depending on the breed, and it happens every six months or so,” Stiles babbled. “I could do some more research and find out how it all works but it might not matter because you’re only _part_ wolf, so your biological urges might vary. The combination of human and wolf DNA could make quite a difference in how these things happen and so we might just have to learn from experiences-“

“Stiles,” Derek interjected before the boy worked himself into a frenzy.

Stiles inhaled deeply. “Sorry.”

Derek winced again, biting his lip to hold back a grunt.

“Okay, you can’t hide that,” Stiles muttered, climbing down from the benchtop.

“I’m fine,” Derek gasped.

“Nice try, your body says otherwise.” Stiles pointed at Derek’s returning erection. “Go and lie on the bed,” he instructed, already clearing away the banquet he had set out.

Derek huffed, dragging his feet across the polished concrete as he made his way back to the bed. He laid back against the mattress and waited for Stiles.

The boy returned, clambering up onto the bed beside Derek. He lifted his hand to Derek’s chest, running his fingers down through the seams of his muscles, gentle enough that it left Derek shuddering. He arched towards Stiles’ hands, silently begging for more.

Warm hands trailed up Derek’s sides, fingers running across the ridges of his ribs, up his chest and along his biceps, pinning his arms above his head. Soft lips latched onto his throat, gently kissing and sucking at the golden skin. Smooth teeth gently grazed his jugular, nipping at the flesh as they made his way up to his jaw. The warm breath made him shiver. The soft kisses returned, trailing along his jaw and seeking out the scattered moles on his face. He sighed heavily, gasping as their hips ground against each other.

Derek moaned, longing for the touch, the warmth.

Stiles dug his nails into the firm bicep, eliciting a low growl from the man as he bucked his hips in response.

“More,” Derek gasped, crotch throbbing.

Soft lips latched onto his earlobe, making him hiss and gasp. His hips arched off the mattress only to be thrust back down among the sheets by a surprisingly firm hand.

The warm lips drew back to whisper in his ear, “Here are the rules: I’m going to touch you anywhere and everywhere but _there_.” Stiles ran his fingers down the trail of hair that lead to Derek’s crotch. Derek bucked his hips towards Stiles’ hand with a needy whimper, only to have to boy move his hand back up to Derek’s shoulder.

“If you can’t handle it then you can jerk yourself off,” Stiles continued. “But if you touch yourself, you forfeit the chance to fuck me again.”

Derek whimpered.

“If you touch yourself, I get another round of punishment.” Stiles trailed his fingers through the seams of Derek’s muscles, feeling them tense and flex beneath his touch.

“Oh God,” Derek gasped, his voice choked by his whimpers. “Please. More, Stiles. _Please_.”

He brought his fingers up to Derek’s chest and gently pinched his firm nipple.

Stiles brought his lips closed to Derek’s ear, gently nibbling at his lobe as he purred, “Look at how hard you are. You know what I want to do? I want to shove your dick all the way down my throat and wait until you knot so you choke me while I blow you. I’d love to you to fuck my face, to grab my hair and shove your dick into my mouth. And then when you come, all of your hot, sticky, delicious jizz will flow down my throat.”

Derek moaned, hips buckling upwards. He clawed at the sheets, nails threatening to tear the soft cotton.

“Then I’d put my dick in your mouth. I’d feel your teeth on my cock and I’d fuck your mouth. I’d pull out before I came just so I could come all over your face.”

Derek whimpered.

Stiles continued, “And if you were a good boy, I’d fuck you. I’d shove my hard cock inside of your ass and fuck you open. I’d start slowly and make you beg for more. Then I’d push your face down into the bed and I’d fuck you senseless. I’d pound that pretty ass of yours until you scream my name.”

Stiles ran his hand down to Derek’s thigh, tracing his fingers up the man’s firm muscles. Derek growled, his breathing rugged as he squirmed about on the bed. His fangs dropped and his eyes lit up blue.

“Or I’d cover you in chocolate sauce and melt some ice cream over your hot body and lick it all off.” Stiles ran his tongue up Derek’s throat and across his jaw to make his point.

A deep rumble rolled through Derek’s chest. His back arched off the bed.

“Stiles,” he moaned.

“Oh God, Derek,” Stiles whispered lovingly, trailing kisses across the tanned skin of Derek’s chest.

“Stiles, I can’t,” Derek whined.

“You can always jerk yourself off,” Stiles reminded him.

He was panting, struggling to hold onto whatever control he had.

“Stiles,” Derek gasped his name like a prayer, over and over.

“Derek,” Stiles purred, gently nibbling at the man’s earlobe.

He ran his hand from Derek’s thigh up to his flushed pink nipple, playing with it.

“Stiles,” Derek cried out, his heels kicking uselessly at the sheets.

Stiles hummed, running his lips across Derek’s warm flesh.

Derek caved. He relinquished his hold on the bed sheets and grasped his shaft. He gasped at his own touch, overstimulated and incredibly sensitive. He bucked into his hand, gripping tight at the base as he worked his hand up and down the shaft.

Stiles hummed against Derek’s jaw, lathering him with kisses as Derek’s whiskers tickling the boy’s lips.

Derek growled, breath hissing between his teeth.

He threw his head back, biting his lips shut to stop himself from crying out.

He felt the ghostly trails of Stiles’ fingers as the boy’s hands caressed every inch of his body. He moved his hand faster. He huffed rugged breaths, feeling his stomach tense as he drew closer to his climax.

“Stiles,” he gasped, feeling the warmth of the boy’s lustful eyes as they rolled over him. “Stiles!”

It tipped him over the edge.

Derek’s hips bucked into his grasp as warm come spilt over his hand and his abs. His limbs trembled, his body shuddering as he collapsed back against the mattress. He heaved in rugged breaths, lifting his free arm and covering his face with his forearm.

“Oh, come on, Derek,” Stiles cooed, littering kissed across Derek’s firm bicep. He pounced atop the man, wrestling Derek’s arm away from his face. “It’s not that bad.”

Derek let Stiles pull his arm away.

Stiles bent over, pressing a tender kiss to Derek’s lips.

“I hate you,” Derek growled through his gritted teeth.

“You love me,” Stiles corrected, giving him another tender kiss.

“Yes,” Derek whispered. “I love you.”

Stiles smiled, his loving eyes meeting Derek’s. “Feeling better?”

Derek nodded, his chest still rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath.

Stiles rolled onto his side, grabbing Derek’s arm and pulling the man close.

“Stiles, I need to clean up,” Derek objected.

“Later,” Stiles muttered, shuffling back against the man. “It’s three in the morning.”

“But I’m covered in-”

“Sleep now, clean later,” Stiles muttered.

Derek sighed, shuffling closer to the boy. He pulled the boy’s warmth back against his chest, feeling their bodies fit perfectly together as he nuzzled his face into the curve of Stiles’ neck.

“Goodnight, Stiles,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the patch of skin behind Stiles’ ear.

“Goodnight, Derek,” Stiles replied sleepily.

 

The golden light of the morning bled through the windows, caressing their skin. Stiles slowly blinked his eyes open. His fingers twitched, searching for the arm which Derek had laid across his waist. He could hear the man’s muffled whimpers and the rustling of the sheet.

“Derek?” Stiles muttered, rolling over to look at the man.

Derek laid on his stomach, his hips squirming as he withered about painfully. The sheets beneath him were soaked and his face was buried in the pillow as he attempted to muffle the embarrassing noises of his desperate whimpers.

“Again?” Stiles asked, tugging at the man’s hip and encouraging him to roll over.

Derek buried his face in his hands.

“I can’t control it,” Derek muttered. “It’s getting worse.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of Derek’s hands.

“Stiles, you should go. We need to know more about this before we do anything.”

“No,” Stiles argued. “Right now, we need to get you comfortable, and that’s not going to happen if I leave you alone in denial of your raging boner. When this passes and your hormones or whatever settle, then we’ll learn all about this and try to work out some strategies to help next time, okay?”

Derek groaned.

Stiles ran his hand up the length of Derek’s cock.

The beta snarled, a rumbling growl working its way out of his throat.

“Shh.” Stiles stared him down. “Do you want me to fuck you or not?”

Derek began to settle, his eyes returning to the shimmering aventurine depths.

“That’s better,” Stiles whispered. He shuffled across the bed, the mattress wavering as he clambered to his feet and began to search through the nearby drawers.

Derek peaked through his fingers, watching the naked boy move about, his mole-speckled skin glowing in the light of the morning.

His eyes flew wide open when he realised what Stiles was looking for.

Stiles sensed his distress, glancing over his shoulder at Derek.

“I’m not going to ask you why you have it,” he assured the man. “Or how many times you’ve used it on yourself. But I do remember you have it after our last ‘play date’.”

Derek threw his head back against the pillows. The memories of the time he toyed with Stiles – using as many sex toys as the two could handle – were not what he needed right now. Nor were the memories of the nights he had fucked himself with the toy while he laid alone in the bed, sniffing at the shirt Stiles had left behind.

Stiles found what he was looking for and returned to the bed. He reached across Derek and rummaged through the bedside drawer.

Derek whimpered, arching his back and craning his neck to press kisses to the soft skin that covered his collar bone and the bulge of his Adam’s apple.

Stiles purred in response, the vibrations rolling across Derek’s lips and making his hips jerk.

Stiles sat back in Derek’s lap, handing over the bottle of lube.

A coy smirk lifted the boy’s lips.

“Get yourself ready,” Stiles instructed.

He sat back, watching Derek’s blush deepen as he opened the lid and poured the liquid across his fingers.

Stiles climbed off his lap and watched as Derek worked himself open.

He slid one of his fingers into his entrance, hips buckling at the sensation. Without hesitation, he slid in a second finger and worked his hand back and forth. His breath hitched in his throat and he rolled his hips against his hand.

“Stiles,” Derek gasped.

“Do you know what I’m going to do?” Stiles whispered. “When you’re ready and open, I’m going to shove this dildo in you and set it on high. Then I’m going to do what I promised and put my dick in your mouth.” He brought his hand to Derek’s mouth, running his fingers across his lips. “And if your fangs drop, I want to feel them against my length as I fuck your mouth. Then, you get to choose whether I come down your throat of if you want me to pull out and come all over your face.”

“God, Stiles, please,” Derek begged.

“What do you want?” Stiles asked, his voice a soft, breathless whisper.

“I want that dildo in my ass and your dick in my mouth,” Derek whimpered. “I want you to fuck my face and come all over me."

Stiles reached across the bed and picked up the lube. He poured some over the curved silicone rubber and settled between Derek’s legs. Derek pulled out his fingers with a whimper and Stiles slid the dildo into his ass.

Derek gasped and sputtered, his hips arching off the sheets as his ass twitched and adjusted to the intrusion.

It wasn’t as good as the real thing – something Stiles had learnt in one of their previous endeavours – but in the condition Derek was in, he didn’t seem to mind, especially since it was Stiles who was toying with him.

Stiles caressed Derek’s shins, his hands running over the firm muscles of his calves as he waited for Derek to settle.

Derek panted ruggedly, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his hips slowly lowered back to the sheets.

“You okay?” Stiles asked, warm eyes looking at Derek.

Derek nodded, lips quivering with shaky breaths.

“Do you want me to wait?”

Derek shook his head.

“I’m okay,” Derek whispered. “Keep going, please.”

“Okay, we’ll start slow, alright?”

Derek nodded.

Stiles turned the dial to the first setting. The dildo buzzed and Derek’s hips jolted at the sensation.

Soft, unrestrained whimpers and moans fell from Derek’s lips.

Stiles slowly edged the dildo back and forth, stimulating the man and earning euphoric cries. He ran his free hand up Derek’s leg and stroked the outside of the man’s firm thighs.

“More,” Derek pleaded. “More.”

Stiles increased the speed.

Derek rolled his hips against the sensation, moaning blissfully.

“I want… I want,” he begged breathlessly.

“What do you want?” Stiles teased.

“More. I want more.”

Stiles turned the small dial and set the dildo to its top speed.

The vibrations drove Derek mad. He threw his head back, growling as his fangs dropped and eyes glowed a magnificent blue. Broken cries fell from his lips.

“I want you,” Derek panted.

Stiles leant forward, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss. He shuffled forward on the bed. He straddled Derek’s chest, his growing erection brushing against Derek’s chin.

Derek arched his neck and greedily sucked at the head of Stiles’ cock.

Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair, his breath hitching as Derek lapped at the tip of his cock.

“No biting,” Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded slightly, wrapping his lips around Stiles’ cock and gently sucking.

“And if it’s too much, you can touch yourself,” Stiles clarified.

Derek pulled back slightly, his glowing eyes meeting Stiles’. Droplets of precome glazed Derek’s lips, dribbling down into the soft whiskers of his beard. His husky voice was laced with lust as he whispered, “I want you to come first.”

Stiles smiled and shuffled forward to sit on Derek’s face.

Derek opened his mouth wide, his warm breath rolling over the tip of Stiles’ cock as he let Derek take his length little by little. Derek greedily sucked at Stiles’ cock, making the boy growl and bite into his lip hard enough that it threatened to draw blood. Stiles’ hips bucked forward, his length sliding into Derek’s throat.

Derek’s hands flew to Stiles’ hips, holding him in place and moved his head and sucked Stiles’ dick.

Stiles whimpered and moaned, the sensation of Derek’s fangs grazing against his length and the glaze of lust in the man’s eyes spurring him on.

Stiles tightened his grip on Derek’s cropped hair, rolling his hips to sink further into Derek’s mouth.

Derek moaned, the vibrations making Stiles thrust into his mouth again.

Jagged claws scratched at Derek’s hips, leaving red marks across his skin.

Stiles pushed Derek’s head back against the pillows. He shook his head, a sly smirk lifting the corners of his lips.

“I said I’d fuck your face,” Stiles panted. “So you’ve got to sit still.”

Derek let out a needy whimper.

Stiles bit into his bottom lip again, a crimson droplet gathering near the skin.

“If you’re good, I’ll fuck your tight ass next time, deal?”

Derek massaged Stiles’ soft ass cheeks, giving him a slight nod.

“Good,” Stiles whispered.

He rocked his hips forward, sliding his length in and out of Derek’s mouth.

The man moaned with pleasure, sucking at Stiles’ cock and grinding against the dildo.

He was getting close and so was Stiles.

Stiles could feel the warmth grow as pressure began to grow. He caved and gave Derek what he wanted, tightening his grip on the man’s raven-black hair and violently thrusting into his throat.

Hot tears prickled Derek’s eyes, but his expression never showed any pain. His grip on Stiles’ hips tightened as he pulled the boy closer, a silent plea for more.

Stiles grunted, the warmth of Derek’s mouth and the feeling of his teeth scratching at his shaft was unbearable. He pulled back, resting the tip of his cock against Derek’s gaping lips as he climaxed. Spurts of come dripped into Derek’s mouth, others falling against his lips of his cheeks.

Derek stopped holding back. He moaned – or rather, howled – as he came, semen splashing against his firm abs. His body shuddered as the dildo left him overstimulated.

Stiles shuffled back and turned it off. He looked back at Derek to see if the man was okay.

Derek licked at his lips, clearing away the strings of come before swallowing just for show. He reached for the dildo, but Stiles stilled his hand.

“Leave it in there until you’re calm enough that it won’t hurt to pull it out,” Stiles instructed.

A sultry smile spread across Derek’s lips. “Or we could just leave it in there, period.”

Stiles shook his head. “Not if it means risking hurting you.”

“You’re so cute when you’re caring,” Derek slurred.

“And you sound drunk,” Stiles announced.

“I’m drunk off your scent,” Derek muttered, reaching for the boy and gently sucking at his exposed throat.

“But I stink. I haven’t showered and I’m covered in sweat and jizz,” Stiles said, a little disgusted, but enjoying the feeling of Derek ravishing his throat with sloppy kisses.

“All the better,” Derek sighed.

Stiles gently shoved him back against the mattress.

“Stay here,” the boy instructed, shuffling backwards in the least elegant manner and off the bed. “I’m going to get you something to drink, something with sugar so you don’t pass out.”

“And a wash cloth,” Derek added, starting to regain his senses and sanity.

Stiles returned with both, helping Derek sit upright and sip at the orange juice. When done, he laid Derek back against the sweat-soaked sheets, reminding himself to wash them as soon as Derek was on his feet again.

He reached back for the dildo, carefully edging it out as Derek let of a small groan and then a heavy sigh.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded.

“Derek?” Stiles said, concern weighing down his voice.

“I’m okay,” Derek muttered.

Stiles’ shoulders dropped with relief at the sound of his voice.

“Just need a moment.”

“I’ll clean you up and then you can have a rest, okay?”

Derek hummed contently.

Stiles reached for the small wash cloth and wiped down Derek’s firm abs and trembling legs. Stiles gently massaged the muscles, looking at Derek with deep concern.

Derek offered him a soft smile.

Stiles looked away, a glint of guilt flickering in his chocolate-brown eyes.

“Hey,” he said quietly. “Werewolf healing, remember? I’ll be fine in a minute.”

“That doesn’t stop me worrying.”

“Now you know how I feel every time you and Scott go skipping off on one of your little ‘adventures’,” Derek argued.

“I guess,” Stiles muttered.

“Come here,” Derek whispered, beckoning the boy closer.

Stiles shuffled up the bed.

Derek slid his hand up the boy’s shoulder and cradled the back of his head, urging the boy to lean forward. He threaded his fingers through the boy’s ruffled hair and brought their lips together in a tender kiss.

They stayed that way for a while, losing themselves in the blissful warmth of the kiss, of the tender caresses of their hands across the other’s soft skin.

Finally Stiles drew back, staring lovingly into Derek’s eyes.

“How do you feel?” Stiles asked.

“A lot better,” Derek replied. “Mind grabbing me another glass of juice? Need a little more sugar.”

“You’ve drunk it all,” Stiles informed him.

Derek pouted.

“But Lydia did bring over some oranges the other day, do you want some slices instead?” Stiles offered.

Derek smiled and nodded. “And a glass of water, please.”

“Okay.” Stiles gave him a quick kiss before shuffling off the bed and fetching the oranges. He sliced the fruit and piled the ripe orange wedges in a small ball, tossing in a few more strawberries to surprise Derek. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

He carefully lifted the bowl and walked back into the main room of the loft.

He stopped before the alcove of their ‘bedroom’, smothering his laughter at the sight of the naked beta wrestling with the sheets as he stripped them off the bed.

Stiles set the fruit and the water down on Derek’s desk. He walked over to the bed and helped him pull the sweat-and-semen-soaked cotton off the mattress.

“I think we should put some towels down,” Derek muttered.

“Okay, you take the gross ones down to the laundry and toss them in the machine,” Stiles instructed. “I’ll put some towels and clean sheets on the bed.”

Derek did so, moving slowly. Stiles felt a twinge of guilt as he watched the man move, but he knew there was nothing that agitated Derek more than having to wrestle with bedsheets.

“Stop it,” Derek called over his shoulder. “I can smell your emotions, remember?”

Stiles sighed and pulled out the clean linen. He laid the towels across the mattress before pinning them in place it the elasticated sheet. He stretched the soft cotton sheet across the mattress and slid the pillows into clean covers. He set a blanket beside the bed, knowing that a duvet would be too hot for Derek, and the beta’s body warmth was enough to keep him warm at night.

Once done he walked over to the desk and booted up his laptop. He opened up the browser and began to tap away at the keyboard.

Derek came back into the room, muttering something about how the washing was on cycle and he couldn’t be bothered waiting in the laundry.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, eyeing Stiles as he walked over to the desk and collected the bowl of fruit.

“Googling tips on what to do when your dog is in heat,” Stiles answered, eyes rolling over the screen. “According to this website the top three tips are ‘never let your dog out in the yard alone’, ‘no off-lead walks’, and ‘give them extra attention’. Number five is ‘Balance exercise and rest’,” he added. “I think we’re doing that well.”

“Sex isn’t exercise,” Derek huffed, biting into the wedge of juicy orange.

“It is with you,” Stiles muttered under his breath.

Derek leant forward and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ cheek. He kept his face close to Stiles’ ear as he whispered, “If you’re complaining, then you should know that you don’t have to do much to drive me over the edge.”

Stiles smiled. “Regardless, ‘exercise’ and attention seem to be two repeating tips. Also, ‘don’t leave your dog alone’. So, if you tell me to go to my dad’s one more time, I’m going to put you on a leash.”

Derek was quiet for a moment, a mischievous smile playing across his lips.

Stiles’ jaw fell open as he gasped, “Oh my God. Really?”

Derek pressed a strawberry to his lips, smirking as bit into the flesh.

“I told you, I like being your bitch,” Derek muttered.

“Okay, fine. When this is over, I’ll go to the store and buy you a nice collar and a leash. Leather?”

“That sounds nice,” Derek replied.

“Good. I’ll get you a name tag too. It’ll say ‘Sour Wolf’ and have my number on the back, and I’ll make you wear it on full moons so I can find your furry little ass when you run away to go howl at the moon and piss on trees.”

Derek glared at the boy.

Stiles countered the glare with a cheeky smile.

“I only do it because I love you,” he informed the man.

“I know,” Derek replied. He reached forward and rubbed his hand across the nape of Stiles’ neck. Stiles knew he was scenting him, but he didn’t care; he liked smelling like Derek. He liked Derek’s tender caresses, the strange sensation of hands that could strangle someone or tear them limb from limb touching him so tenderly. He yearned for the warmth that radiated from every point of contact, for the times when Derek would snuggle a little closer at night, or when he’d brush against Stiles in the kitchen, or how his knuckles would gently graze against the back of Stiles’ slender hands where they were in public to calm the boy and reassure him that Derek was there, or how they’d lay in bed for hours doing nothing more tenderly caressing each other’s skin. He especially liked it when Derek got protective over him whenever Peter came to visit, jumping to his defence and growling at the man when he got too close or dared offer the boy the bite; seeing the disgust on the older man’s face and making Derek’s uncle uncomfortable brought the boy a strange sense of joy.

Derek sat back against the edge of the desk. “So what are we going to do?”

“We’ll work out a plan for the next time you go into heat. We’ll work out what scents keep you calm.”

“You,” Derek answered.

“They don’t make things that smell like me, and everything around here probably smells like _us_ by now.” Stiles waved his hands about the loft to make his point. “What about the smell of grass after it rains or strawberries?” he ventured.

Derek shook his head. “Not as much.”

“Okay, what do I smell like?”

Derek thought for a second. “When you’re calm your chemo signals kind of smell like honey and vanilla, and something else that I can’t put my finger on.”

“Okay, that’s a start. I’ll get some honey and vanilla candles and we’ll see if those help.” Stiles did a quick search and bookmarked websites that sold the scented candles. “Other than that, we’ll keep the pack away from the loft so you don’t feel threatened by intruding scents or other wolves. We’ll find other was to pleasure you that doesn’t involve sticky sheets or a sore ass.”

“Sorry,” Derek whispered.

“Stop it,” Stiles growled. “I liked it, but more than once a week could be painful. I am human after all.”

Derek nodded, gently nibbling at some more fruit.

“When you’re feeling better we’ll talk to Deaton,” Stiles said, turning his attention back to the keyboard and continuing his search. “This website says that male dogs are more stress sensitive than female dogs during the period of heat and mating, and when a dog mates successfully they’d be satisfied enough that the effects of a heat seem to stop,” Stiles announced.

“Well, I’m pretty sure my soulmate fucking me counts,” Derek muttered.

Stiles sighed, slumping back in the chair and burying his face in his hands.

“Stiles?”

“I don’t know what to do, Derek,” Stiles muttered. “I don’t know anything about werewolves, or heat cycles, or how to top. I mean, I’m no alpha, I can’t knot and even for a human it’s pretty average.” He gestured down at his crotch. “I don’t know how to satisfy you."

“You are the king of understatements,” Derek whispered, his husky voice smoothed over. He stared lovingly into the boy’s amber eyes. “Alpha or not, you are more than enough for me.”

“Still, I don’t know how to…”

Derek gave him a reassuring smile. “Stiles, we could have the worst sex ever and it’ll still be the most incredible thing I’ve ever experienced, purely because it’s you.”

“I don’t want to let you down,” the boy muttered weakly.

“You can’t. I told you, you don’t have to do much to drive me crazy.” He paused for a second, reaching forward to lovingly caress the boy’s cheek. “If you don’t want to-“

“No, I want to,” Stiles interrupted, pressing his face against Derek’s hand and pressing a soft kiss to his wrist.

“What did the website say? ‘Males are more stress sensitive’.”

Stiles chuckled. “I guess.”

“Stiles,” Derek whispered. “I mean it, if you don’t feel up for it, there’s other things we can do. You don’t have to push yourself for my sake.”

“I want to try, at least once. I just…” Stiles dropped his gaze for a second before looking back up to Derek. “Would you still love me if it was the worst sex in the world?”

Derek levelled his eyes with the boy and said, “I’d love you no matter what.”

Stiles smiled in return, a soft blush warming his cheeks.

Derek cringed.

Stiles jolted, eyes wide with panic. “You okay?”

Derek looked at him, eyes glimmering slightly. “Have I been good?”

It took a second for Stiles to realise what he meant. He rose from the chair and took the empty bowl from Derek’s hands, setting it down on the desk. He rested his hands against Derek’s chest and gently guided him back to the bed.

“I think you’ve been a very good boy,” Stiles replied.

The back of Derek’s calves struck the mattress and he fell back against the sheets. Stiles clambered on top of him and straddled his waist. He bent forward and brought their lips together is a soft kiss, too light for Derek’s liking. As he drew back, Derek chased his lips.

“You’ve been so good I think you deserve a reward,” Stiles whispered.

Derek’s eyes brightened, the corners of his lips twitching into the ghost of a smile.

“But you’re going to have to tell me what you want,” Stiles added.

“I want you to fuck me,” Derek replied with no shame.

Stiles lifted his brow. “Oh?”

“I want you to fuck my ass.”

Stiles ran his hands up to Derek’s firm pink nipples, gently twisting them between the buds of his fingertips. He shuffled down to the end of the bed and knelt on the floor between Derek’s legs. He trailed his hands after him, running his fingers across the valleys and peaks of Derek’s abs.

He caught the man’s eye and gave him a devilish smirk. Without warning he ran his tongue up the length of Derek’s returning erection.

Derek bucked his hips off the sheets, a rugged cry escaping his lips.

“God, Stiles! Please! Please fuck me.”

Stiles crawled up onto the bed again, gently urging Derek to roll over.

Derek did, curving his back and thrusting his ass into the air, presenting himself to Stiles.

Stiles ran his smooth hands over Derek’s ass cheeks and up to his hips.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” he whispered sultrily.

“Fuck my tight ass, Stiles,” Derek begged. “Fuck me.”

Stiles lined himself up with Derek’s entrance and rolled his hips, sinking into the man’s tight ass.

Derek arched back against his length, moaning ruggedly.

Stiles gave him a moment to adjust, taking the time to catch his own breath and get used to the sensation of Derek’s warm ass clench around his cock.

“Stiles,” Derek whispered.

“Hmm?”

“So good,” Derek moaned. He ground his ass against Stiles’ hips, begging for more.

Stiles arched forward and pressed a kiss to the skin between Derek’s shoulder blades, watching his triskelion tattoo waver with his twitching muscles. He straightened his back, bracing his hands on Derek’s hips.

“How do you want it?” he asked.

“Hard and fast,” Derek begged. “Pound my ass and make me scream.”

Stiles slammed into him, thrusting his hips as quickly as he could imagine.

Derek let out animalistic growls, words escaping him. His cries escalated into one drawn out savage moan. His body arched back but his arms caved beneath him. He collapsed against the sheets, losing himself in the euphoric sensation of Stiles fucking him open.

Derek’s ass trembled around Stiles’ shaft, opening easily to the thick erection that penetrated him.

Derek babbled words, trying to say Stiles’ name but it came out as nothing more than a strangled cry.

Stiles fucked him hard, a deep, fast pounding that pulsed through Derek’s body. His hard cock slid in and out of Derek’s greedy hole.

The man’s erection slapped against his abs, liberally dribbling precome across the clean sheets. His claws dragged at the sheets.

The beta was over stimulated and close to coming.

Stiles felt his stomach tense with the familiar sensation of a brewing orgasm. He slid his arm around Derek’s wast, gently urging him up onto his knees and pulling the beta back against his chest. He rolled his hips, listening to Derek’s soft grunts.

He began to thrust upwards, returning to his brutally fast pace.

He nuzzled his face into the curve of Derek’s neck. He gently nipped and sucked at the man’s shoulder with his blunt teeth before kissing the red mark, like a wolf caring about their mate.

Derek moaned, rolling his head back against Stiles’ shoulder. He treaded his hand through Stiles’ hair, urging him on.

Stiles rolled his hips again, nibbling at the man’s golden flesh.

He picked up the pace, using his hands to pull Derek down over his cock as he trusted up into his ass.

“Oh, Stiles,” Derek gasped.

“I’m going to come in your ass, baby,” Stiles whispered, pressing sloppy, open-mothed kissed to Derek’s neck. He could feel the man’s pulse on his lips, the vibrations of Derek’s cries rolling through him and straight into his dick.

“Come in me, Stiles,” Derek pleaded.

Stiles’ pace stammered.

He buried his length inside of Derek’s ass and came.

Derek let out a savage moan, the sensation of Stiles’ tick semen spinning into his ass sending him over the edge. Spurts of jizz spilled from the head of his cock, splashing against Derek’s abs and across the sheets as he came, untouched. His body shuddered in Stiles’ hold.

The boy carefully set the man down against the mattress, grabbing the blanket from beside the bed. He rolled the blanket across the two of them before laying down on his side. He felt the bed shift as Derek moved over to spoon him.

He nuzzled his face against the boy’s neck, inhaling the euphoric scent of his mate.

Stiles hummed contently, snuggling back into Derek’s warmth.

He gently nibbled at Stiles’ shoulder, pressing kisses across the bruises that tainted his skin.

“How did you know to do that?” Derek whispered.

“It feels good when you do it to me,” Stiles replied. “I thought you might like it to.”

Derek snuggled closer. “I love it.”

Stiles blushed, rubbing his face against Derek’s firm bicep.

“Promise me something,” Derek muttered. The haze of his heat was dwindling, but the warmth of his orgasm still coursing his blood.

“What?”

“Promise me this won’t be a one-time thing.”

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
